


The Bad Wolf

by Belindaduvessa



Series: Time Rewritten [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindaduvessa/pseuds/Belindaduvessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, tying up a few loose ends within the Doctor's Timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken so long. Real life has been hell. I'm not sure how often I will post on this fic but I haven't given up. I'm just not very motivated to write. But I haven't abandoned it.

**Prologue**

They danced around the console, twisting knobs and hitting buttons. With a flourish, the Doctor grabbed the Dematerialization Lever and yanked down. The three held on tightly as the TARDIS shook, taking them to their destination.

Rose had decided to stay with the Tenth Doctor, on her own terms. But first, she had a few of his wrongs to right. Maybe wrongs was too strong of a word but she wanted to make him the happiest man in the Universe and some things needed to change before he could be. He deserved to be happy. And with all of Time and Space running through her head, she thought she just might be able to tweak things enough to where he would be.

 


End file.
